


Science Fiction/Double Feature

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Slow-dancing to show-tunes in the middle of the street on Halloween night.





	Science Fiction/Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/160304481337/nyxnoct-quit-it-or-ill-bite-%CF%88-%CF%88) for [praeyers](http://praeyers.tumblr.com/) from [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/159638211212/five-word-prompts)
> 
> The [song at the end](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFlEIQbmr5o) (because of course~)

“Quit it or I’ll bite.”

“That a promise, Deadeye?”

Nyx bared his fake yellow fangs at the intergalactic scion held captive in his arms. Noctis bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud, tasting the metallic-blue lipstick beneath his teeth as he did. Gross on his tongue, but worth it on his lips to complete the look for the costume. _Especially_ worth it when Nyx couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of him with it on.

“If you want me to quit doing _this_ ” – a sensual roll of his hips back into Nyx’s – “then you’ll have to quit doing _that_.”

Nyx had been teasing small circles over the slant of Noct’s hipbone since linking his arms around the prince. He wandered touches further inward along the line, tickling goosebumps from beneath the long plastic claws on his nails. Of course, Noctis _had_ to respond. The effect his subtle undulations had against Nyx were the glaive’s own fault.

“What a _tyrant_ my sweet prince has become,” Nyx said with a pout, made even more comical by the long teeth protruding from his mouth. “Does the rest of the galaxy know what a cruel overlord you are?”

“Are you drunk?” Noctis laughed.

Nyx buried his head in Noctis’s shoulder and shook his head, the abortive gesture sending the big behemoth horns pinned to his head flopping into the side of Noct’s face. He giggled, tickled by the cheap appendages bumping into his cheek, as well as by his favorite sensation of Nyx’s stubble along his neck.

Beyond the little nook of his apartment Nyx had him trapped in, the rest of the space was thriving with costumed Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. Ignis was ruining Libertus’s appetite with the fake gore spattered over his butcher’s costume, standing right next to the h’orderves table. Crowe the steampunk sorceress had Gladiolus in a head-lock, pinning the knight-in-shining-armor to his knees. Gladio made an exaggerated choking face and Crowe stuck her tongue out at Prompto’s camera, the photographer fumbling with it around his chocobo wing hands.

Vintage surf rock bounced from the speakers hidden around the apartment, streamers dangling with cartoon daemons trussed across the ceiling. Monster-themed cocktails were spread across the kitchen bar and, despite Nyx’s objections, Noctis was _sure_ he’d swiped more than a few. Although he couldn’t tell if those few were enough to get him silly-drunk or if his boyfriend was just being silly for the sake of the holiday.

“You look really good in silver body-paint,” Nyx mumbled into the high collar of Noct’s costume.

“You’ve mentioned.”

“Have I?”

“That would be the fifth time tonight.”

“Then I must really mean it.”

Noctis laughed again, but he didn’t know if it was because Nyx was funny or if everything was funny. He might’ve had too many cocktails himself.

“You wanna get out of here?” his behemoth king asked, nipping playfully at the corner of his jaw.

“And ditch my own party?”

“Iggy can host for the rest of the night.”

Noctis glanced across the apartment at the butcher in question. Ignis stayed purposely sober during any celebratory event. Ignis was sober, _period_. Noctis thought he had maybe seen Ignis drunk a whole of _once_ , and even that might have been an intoxicated hallucination. He never was sure.

“We going to your place?” Noctis asked, moving in time with the rhythmic swaying Nyx had started up behind him. “Want me to call a car?”

“Nah, we can walk.”

“Nyx, it’s halfway across the city…”

“But it’s _Halloween!_ Wandering the streets in the middle of the night is tradition.”

“And you’re real big on traditions, huh?” Noctis teased.

“Some things are sacred,” Nyx defended, giving him a serious look that lost all effect beneath the canine accoutrements decorating his face.

“Fine, fine,” Noctis conceded. “Let’s get you some air, hero.”

Noctis unwound Nyx’s arms from his waist, keeping a hand in his as he led him out of the apartment. The music and laughter was muted once they were out in the hall, weaving towards the elevator. Inside, Nyx slouched against the wall, tugging Noctis to him after he’d punched in the ground floor. He looped his arms loosely around the prince, grinning down at him as the elevator descended.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, smiling back.

“Mm,” Nyx hummed. “Just admiring you. You look great in anything, don’t you?”

Noctis snorted. Anyone could look great with enough face-paint and a well put-together cosplay. Nyx included – if anyone could “look great in anything” it was him. His costume worked perfectly to give his behemoth an anthropomorphic authenticity, rough leather clothes draped in fur with a detailed spine and tail embedded along his back. Excellent craftsmanship for a cheap, DIY costume, done in a day. Few things didn’t impress Noctis about Nyx.

They hit the lobby and wandered outside into the crisp, autumn night. There had been a parade earlier on in the day. Remnants of it still littered the street. Black and orange streamers, bat-shaped confetti, and plastic pumpkin candy carriers listed in the evening breeze.

The alien and behemoth kings strolled down the side-walk, stumbling into each other and laughing at every misstep. Arms tangled through ridiculous costume adornments – the bulk of Noctis’s galactic overlord costume involved an exorbitant amount of belts and sashes and other easily knotted accessories. They passed a few groups of fellow Halloween revelers. Some teenagers, some sunken-eyed parents with sugar-high kids, and some drunk loners with pieces of costumes stuffed under their arms. Noctis was comforted by his and Nyx’s own state of intoxication by comparison.

When they were halfway down the street, Nyx stopped abruptly, jerking Noctis’s arm back with the sudden halt. His head tilted to the side and a slow smile spread across his toothy lips before his knee started bobbing. He was following the slow, easy rhythm of a show-tune trickling down from an open apartment window high above them.

“What are you doing _now_?” Noctis laughed as Nyx drew him to his chest.

“Love this song,” Nyx sighed against his blue-frosted hair.

His body lilted into a sluggish waltz, spinning in a sloppy circle with his hands on Noctis’s hips. Noctis hugged his arms around Nyx’s neck, resting his face in the cubby beneath his chin and breathing out in contentment. There was no coherency to the steps, and the tune was so far away and echoed between the concrete that he couldn’t even make out the lyrics. But he knew the song, and he knew how Nyx moved even when he made absolutely no sense. He knew that he could follow his steps anywhere, and never regret where they ended up.

He knew that he was happier than he had ever been. The year was almost over and somehow, he’d managed not to fuck this up before it was. Somehow, throughout all the crying and screaming he’d done in that tumultuous year, he hadn’t made their life together into a late night horror movie. Somehow, Nyx had forgiven him for every moment of weakness, had stayed with him through every hard time, until they made it to this moment. Somehow, Noctis had been strong enough to be there for Nyx in his moments, too. He’d been worth being asked to stay. He’d been good enough to love this man that was so much more than he could ever aspire to be.

Even in full costume, adopting completely different identities, there were no masks between them. Even as a chrome king and a feral furball, they were Noctis and Nyx. There was no pretending between them. No fear of ghosts in the shadows. If there were witches casting spells in the alleys of the city tonight, then they were both bewitched. By science fiction themes and the fit of kisses against painted skin.

Nyx bumped his nose against Noctis’s jaw, grumbling incoherently to himself, before opening his mouth and clutching Noctis’s skin between his teeth.

“I can’t kiss you with these stupid things,” he growled. “You get a love bite instead.”

Noctis drew his face away, cupping Nyx’s cheeks between his blue-gloved hands. He brushed a careful kiss between the plastic fangs framing his lips in return.

“Then how ‘bout I call us that cab, we take those off, and you can kiss me for real?”

Nyx smiled at him, eyes hooded as he replied, “You can take these off of me if you let me take you out of this.”

Behemoth paws smoothed down his back, tugging on the cape of his costume as he went. Noctis considered the lack of lucidity in his gaze for a moment.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “You can help me out of this, but I have to remind you about Sober Nyx’s rule.”

“Not that guy again,” Nyx groaned, wrinkling his nose.

“Afraid so. No drunk sex.”

Nyx huffed out a sigh through his nose, narrowing his eyes at Noctis, considering his own state of intoxication as he did so. He blinked a few times, then nodded to himself before smiling a compromise down on him.

“Late night creature feature, then?” he finally said.

Noctis smiled. He didn’t even pretend that it was the alcohol that made him feel warm. He pressed a fond kiss to Nyx’s cheek.

“Perfect.”


End file.
